The Quiet Kind The Treacherous Lines
by hushhush182
Summary: Mike Weston just started teaching thanks to his friend Ryan Hardy.He likes the job and the students, but one Evelyn Madison catches his attention and leads to something he never thought possible.Evelyn Madison is a closed off, shy person because of her messed up home life, she just wants to keep her head down and at changes when she meets Mr.Weston and lines are crossed.
1. Chapter 1

My life was anything from normal at the moment. It wasn't normal, it was fucked the hell up. But what was I going to do about it? Nothing. Just roll with the flow and try to survive one day at a time.

"Earth to Evelyn!" I heard my best friend Kelley laugh pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. I snapped my head up towards her.

"Sorry."I smiled back getting things from my locker, "Just composing in my head." I lied.

Composing is what I called it when I was planning out songs or song performances in my head. I've been doing it as long as I remember. Music was always running through my head no matter what. It never turns off. I don't think I have actual blood vessels in me but music notes...

Kelley gave me this sad look. She knew I was lying. She knew I was thinking about my far from normal fucked up life but she let it slide. I closed my locker and looped her arm through mine, "So excited for history?" I joked. Kelley hated history whist I loved it.  
She rolled her eyes, "No, but I am excited about the new teacher. I heard he is totally hot!" She gushed and I laughed at her.

"Don't get any idea's, just because we are seniors doesn't mean we can go around screwing teachers." I giggled to her.

"All the more reason to do it!" She exclaimed grinning as we walked into our history class and took seats in the back. Kelley knew I was extremely shy and knew I liked to sit in the back away from everyone. Sometimes I am amazed that she'd even want to be friends with the "nerdy quiet" girl.

Sometimes I think though... what if they only knew as to why I was so quiet and why I lost myself in a world of music and books.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the door close and the girls gush and gasp. I looked down and smiled. Guess the new teacher arrived.

"Hello everyone, I am your new teacher Mr. Micheal Weston." A smooth voice ecohed in the quiet silence. His voice sounded like honey and warm milk. It made you feel fuzzy and warm inside. I ddin't want to look he even sounded too good to be true. Most of everything in life was an illusion and we were all fools.

_Now it's clear to me everything you see ain't always what it seems._ Katy Perry echoed in my head.

Never turns off.

Take it from my life as an example. Dad always in and out of the house. Going from job to job; bottle to bottle. You never knew when he was home if he was going to snap and beat me or mom; but I don't think mom would be able to feel it anymore. Ever since Thatcher left all she cares about it about popping pills and grabbing the gin. She can't even look at me anymore. I remind her too much of Thatch.

I vaguely heard role call being taken. I was still glued to my desk. Not looking up, not moving.

Thatcher got off good in my opinion. After strings of thefts and DWI's he finally got his ass handed to him and it was either prison or the military. Guess the judge took one look at my family and decided to give my brother a break.

Thatch chose the Marines. Now he is in North Carolina getting ready to be deployed oversea's in two weeks. I hated the options either way because he was still going to be taken away from me. Thatch was the only family I ever had or needed. At least the Marines are better than prison and they have seemed to straighten him out. He's not so much of a smart ass anymore and he still keeps his word.

"I promise when this is done I'll come for you and together we'll get away from them." His words echoed in my head remembering the day he left for basic training. Promising he wouldn't leave me. He'd come for me sooner or later.

I felt someone nudge me. I looked over at Kelley who was gesturing to the front of the room.

"Evelyn Madison?" I heard my teacher ask. Still not looking up I raised my hand,

"Here." I quietly said and glanced towards to front of the room. My breath caught in my throat. Mr. Weston was gorgeous. He gave me a smile after I looked at him.  
Perfection. Fireworks.

_Because I see sparks fly whenever you smile_ Taylor Swift pointed obviously to me.

But that's what I saw. Sparks everywhere because of his smile. I took in his features. His soft defined chiseled jaw. The dark sand colored scruff covering his jaw, His perfectly straight white teeth. He had beautiful pale blue eyes and soft tousled dark sandy blond hair. Mr. Weston looked gentle and kind. You could see it in his face. I smiled back at him and looked back down at my notebook covering myself with a veil of deep copper curly hair.

"Okay since I'm new, anyone have any questions about me?" Mr. Weston asked the class. I glanced up from my curtain of hair to see every girl raise her hand. Mr. Weston picked Joanne first. Bad move, "How old are you?" She asked trying to be seductive batting her eyelashes.

Vapid, shallow fool.

Mr. Weston chuckled, "I am 24. Next question?" He asked and more girls hands shot up.

He pointed to Brittany, "Are you single?" She coly asked. I loudly snorted at her idiotic question. She glared at me then turned sweet again as she turned back to Mr. Weston.

"I am engaged actually." He chuckled and the number of sighs emitted from the room could have torn down walls.

Mr. Weston started to laugh loudly, "I'm sorry, " He apologized and everyone became confused. But I connected the pieces. I looked up and met his face and smiled.  
"No I'm not engaged I'm single, I just couldn't resist." He chuckled again and we made eye contact again and he grinned at me.

I blushed and looked away. My heart rate a little faster than it was a moment ago and I didn't know why.

* * *

"Ms. Madison may I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Weston asked me as the class started to leave. I looked at Kelley who winked and shut the door on her way out. I blushed wanting to scream at her foolishness. I quietly made my way to the front of the room. I tucked my curls behind my ear.

"Yes sir." I softly asked him staring at my red flats.  
"Well I was going over your file and-" He started then stopped, "I'm sorry but Ms. Madison why aren't you looking at me." He asked me.

I snapped my head up in full attention. I heard my father's voice in my head.

_"Have respect for authority you bitch."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful sir." I rushed out in a fluster of words, "Please forgive me sir." I blushed bracing myself.

"Woah, woah woah Evelyn calm down." He lightly chuckled, "I was just going to say I know I'm an ugly sight to look at but you could at least try and fake interest." Mr. Weston laughed.

I looked up into his soft blue eyes. No anger. No thrashing. No need for bracing myself. This man was not my father.  
I smiled, "I've seen uglier." I quipped making him laugh.

"As I was saying, I was going over your file and you're a very bright woman." I blushed while he continued, "Since you're a senior I was wondering if you were thinking about colleges?" He asked me.

"Yes I am." I told him, "Mostly out of state schools." To get the hell away from my parents...

"Well there is this type of grant called the All-Major Grant. To qualify you need to pass their examination process and tests, and only 15 people in the whole country qualify but if you do then the All-Major grant will pay for all four years of your college tuition." He explained.

"What does this have to do with me sir?" I asked in confusion.

"I think you could qualify Evelyn." He said as if I didn't already think that.

I shook my head, "No sir, I'm not that smart. I just try hard." I said quietly knowing I was putting myself down. Kelley and Thatch hated it when I did that. But what did they expect from my upbringing.

"No Evelyn you are that smart. You're brilliant and I think with a little help you could be one of the 15 and I want to be the one to help you." Mr. Weston told me honestly and it shook it me a bit.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" I asked confused. No one really wanted to help me; no one cared except for Thatch or Kelley.

"Because I see potential in you Evelyn." He told me straight to my face never leaving my eyes. It was hard to breathe.

"You don't even know me?" I whispered to him trying to pull myself from his eyes but it wasn't working.

He smiled at me. Heart fully stopped. What was going on?

"I would like to get to know you and help you if that's okay?" He gently pressed.

I paused thinking. Did I want to let him get close? Let him in? It was dangerous to let outsiders in. But my heart was pulling me towards him.  
I gave him a small nod, "Yes." I whispered.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

"Hey there champ, how was your first day?" Ryan asked me as he asked me coming into my office at the end of the day.

I scowled, "Don't call me champ." Ryan just laughed and took a seat in the chair across from my desk.

"Again how was your first day?"

"Not bad, the faculty's nice and the students seem alright.." I trailed off thinking of Evelyn.

"Hey, have you ever had a student by the name of Evelyn Madison in any of your Lit classes." I asked Ryan.

"Evelyn, oh yeah ever since freshman year she's been in all my Honors Lit classes. Brilliant student, works hard. Very quiet and shy though. Doesn't say much, I've always had this feeling that..." He paused trying to think of his words.

"What Ryan?" I asked interested to know more about Evelyn.

"I just have always had this feeling that things with her home life were/are never the best." He explained, "Whenever I ask about home she quickly talks and changes the subject, or she barely says anything at all. Why do you ask Mike?"

"I've got her in my class and I think she could qualify for the All-Major Grant." I told him

"Wouldn't surprise me, she's a genius; but good luck getting her to open up to you. That's going to take work Mike, she's one of the most guarded people I have ever met and she's only 17." He tiredly explained to me.

Sighing I nodded. I knew this was going to be a challenge, but Evelyn Madison had the most potential I'd ever seen. He didn't want to see it go to waste.

Ryan got up, "I have to get going." He said grabbing his things.

"Tell Claire and Joey I said hi and that I'll be seeing them next Sunday for dinner." I gave him a small smile.

He grinned, "Will do." He stood in the doorway in thought.

"Evelyn Madison may be quiet but she has one hell of a voice." He stated in irony.

"How do you know?" I asked him with curiosity.

"I've heard her once or twice practicing in the music room or the auditorium. I don't get how someone can be so shy and have a set of pipes like that." He said shaking his head in confusion.

Ryan said his goodbye and left me in thought.

All I could think about was Evelyn Madison and the puzzle she was. I'd need to be careful and gentle in unraveling the human puzzle she had made herself into. I wanted to get to know her, I wanted to help her. I wanted her to like me...

I shook my head. Like me professionally of course because I am her teacher, she is my student...

* * *

When I got home my mother had moved from her room to the couch.

Progress at its finest.

She was huddled under blankets watching TV. A pill bottle on the table beside her.

I shook my head, "Hi mom."

No answer, no acknowledgement what so ever. I went into my room to get ready for work. I was glad at least dad was on a job. The great thing about dad's job was that he was away a lot driving rigs around the country.

Less time spent at home to hit the wife and child. Yay...

Emerging from my room I made my way to the couch, "Dinners in the fridge. I'll try and get to the grocery store later this week, if you need anything write it down okay." I told her.

Silence. She just stared ahead at the television like she hadn't even heard me.

Leaving the house I checked my phone. Thatch bought a new one for me a year ago. It wasn't fancy but it had a camera and got the job done. Mom and dad didn't even know I had it. Thatch bought it for me so I could contact him without dad finding out.

No new messages. God I missed him. I missed him so much it hurt everyday.

While biking to work I wondered where Thatch would be stationed next. Sure, now he's in South Carolina but he could be sent overseas...and I barely have any contact with him now. I hated him away from me; in danger.

_This is it boys. This is war._

Walking into the studio I desperately wished I had someone that would be able to take my pain away and just...make me feel happy. Make me forget everything.

Mr. Weston's perfect face popped into my mind.

I stopped in my tracks, "_Where the fuck did that come from?"_ I questioned in my head.

Shaking my head to clear his image from my mind I tried not to let it affect me. They were stupid, school girl foolish thoughts. Nothing more.

"Hey Evelyn, which group do you have today?" Barb asked me in passing.

"Ballet; 6-8 year olds till closing Barb." I hollered back setting my things down.

I liked working in the studio with the kids. At times it was challenging, but hey it was a job. Plus I liked making the kids feel good about themselves. I liked teaching them how to dance. It was also more time spent away from the hell hole known as home.

Clapping my hands together I got the kids attention, "Alright guys time to warm up."

* * *

I was making up the weeks lesson plans when my phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID I asked, "Hey sis, how's it going?"

"I need a favor." Molly answered.

"Wow, doesn't even day hello to her brother first. Just jumps right into the favor!" I exclaimed in mock anger.

Unfazed Molly continued, "Hello Mike, now I need a favor. A big trauma just came in and I can't pick up Danielle from ballet class. Can you please please please go pick her up and take her home and stay with her till I get back." She pleaded.

I glanced down at my work and sighed, "Okay I'll go get her, it's the studio on Parkland Ave right?" I asked getting up and getting my jacket and keys.

"Yes it is, Mike thanks again. I owe you one bro."

"No biggie Molly, I'll see you later." I hung up the phone and headed to the car. I know I should be pissed at Molly but in all truth I loved seeing my niece.


	2. Chapter 2

"See you guys Wednesday." I smiled closing the door. Today had been pretty good, no one had gotten into a fight. Thank God.

I turned around to see Danielle practicing her stances. My heart tugged a little. I would never admit to the students even when they asked but yeah, I did have a favorite.

It was Danielle.

She was a lot like me. Quiet, shy. Misunderstood. Afraid to show the world how talented she really was. She hid in a corner and hid her voice from the world. I could relate and I think she knew that. Plus she understood what it was like having absent parents. Only difference was, Danielle's mom actually worked hard and gave a fuck about her.

Mine didn't.

"Mom working late again hun?" I asked

Danielle's face fell slightly, "Yeah." She paused, "Again."

"Your turn-outs are getting really good sweetie." I smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

She beamed, "Really Miss Evelyn?"

"Absolutely!" I grinned, "Pretty soon you'll be moving up to the next level." I went over to give her a hug.

"You know your mom loves you right?" I bent down and asked her.

Danielle looked down at the floor but nodded, "I know she does but it's just hard sometimes Miss Evelyn." She said sadly.

My heart tugged and tugged.

"I know it's hard but she only works so hard for you. She does it all for you." I told her looking into her perfect little eyes.

She looked back. She understood. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood. I squeezed her tight.

The door opened and out of instinct I shielded her behind me. It was what Thatch always did.

Someone appeared. Someone that shocked the crap out of me.

"Mr. Weston?" I asked him bewildered as he stood in the doorway.

"Evelyn?" His face blanked in surprise.

I let my eyes roam over his frame. He looked so laid back and sexy in his t-shirt and jeans. The shirt highlighted his perfect body and muscles.

_Fuck there I go again!_ I cursed myself. Too close, I was getting to close and this is dangerous.

"What, what are y-" I was cut off by Danielle squealing in happiness.

She ran over to him, "Uncle Mike!" She giggled when he picked her up in his arms. I saw his arms flex.

_STOP IT!_ I screamed mentally.

"Uncle Mike?" Confusion. Sheer confusion.

"Miss Evelyn, this is my uncle Mike. He's super amazing." She giggled as he kissed her cheek with a smile.

Oh the feels! I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me.

"Miss Madison nice to see you, I didn't know you were Danielle's teacher." He said. He was thinking. Trying to calculate me.

"Yeah, I love working here. Especially since I get to help Danielle." I grinned to the little girl.

"Danielle why don't you get your stuff and I'll bring you home." Mr. Weston said never taking his eyes off me.

Trying not to blush I turned around and helped Danielle with her stuff.

What was going on?

"Goodbye Miss Evelyn." Danielle smiled at me.

"Danielle did you forget?" I asked in mock disappointment and I hung my head in shame.

Recognition crossed her face, "Oh Miss Evelyn, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"No, no it's okay. I understand." I sighed in fake sadness. I looked up to Mr. Weston and he looked utterly lost. I tried not to laugh.

"Please, please please please can we say our special goodbyes." Danielle pleaded.

I giggled and bent down to her level.

"When people are being really mean and not nice what does Taylor Swift tell us to say to those mean people." I asked smiling knowing she fully well knew the answer.

"All you're ever going to be is mean." She said proudly, "What does P!nk say when you don't feel like yourself."

I smiled and sang, "Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than, less than perfect. Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me." I looked into her perfect little eyes.

I gave her a big hug and stood up. I met Mr. Weston's eyes and glanced away.

"Do you have something after school tomorrow?" He asked in his milk and honey voice. My chest tightened and I wasn't sure why.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

"Uh no why Sir?" I asked trying to tuck some hair behind my ear, but I forgot my hair was in a ponytail. Damn!

"I thought we could get together and start the process for the All-Major Grant." He smoothly asked me.

"Sure, Mr. Weston." I squeaked out and blushed a little at my antics.

"Great." He smiled and I tried not to melt. I smiled at Danielle as I closed the door after they left.

Dangerous. Dangerous. Dangerous.

This was playing with fire. I couldn't let him get close. One moment and everything I have worked for to stay where I am could be ruined.

I let out a shaky breath, I mean all I had to do was keep Mr. Weston at arms length and keep him from finding out anything personal about me? How hard could that be?

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

* * *

I sat in thought after I put Danielle to bed.

Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn.

Why couldn't I get her off my mind.

When I tried to ask Danielle about their "special goodbyes" she simply giggled and said it was a secret. It was something only she and Evelyn did.

I was more than surprised when I opened the door to the studio to see Evelyn. I couldn't stop myself from taking in her in. She just looked like she belonged in the studio.

More than once I saw her blush. Then something caught my eye. Her back. I think she had a tattoo on her back. I wondered what it was, I wanted to ask her what it was. I wanted to ask her so many things. I wanted to know her.

What was this girl doing to me. I loved her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. And God, that voice. She was amazing. Yet so guarded. She knew I was trying to figure her out. Walls and walls that girl has put up, but why?

I sighed and put my head in my hands, "Oh fuck." I mumbled.

How was this going to end up?

* * *

"Holy crap Evie!" Kelley exclaimed as I told her everything. She was practically bursting from the news about the night before. But I didn't think there was any gush able news.

"Kel I don't see what the big deal is?" I questioned as I closed my locker and we made our way to history.

How ironic.

All I wanted to do now after last night was stay as far away from Mr. Weston as possible. Yet that would be hard because he was my teacher and now I guess he was my "mentor" or whatever with this scholarship thing.

Now I had to be on extra alert not to let him in. Or spill anything vital.

"Because I think he likes you." She cooed.

I elbowed her, "No he doesn't Kel he's just being nice and besides one wrong slip around this guy and I will be taken away. Is that what you want?" I questioned.

She sadly shook her head. I knew I made her feel bad.

Shit.

"Shit, Kelley I'm sorry. I just don't want everything I have worked so hard to build to crumble and break." I explained, "I can't let him get to close."

She nodded and held my hand all the way to history, "But it wouldn't be bad to let him get under you." She giggled picking up the mood.

"You are awful!" We laughed at each other.

"What's so funny girls?" Mr. Weston asked us with a smile as we entered his room.

"Nothing." Kelley and I said in unison. We looked at each other and tried not to laugh as we made our way to our seats. I glanced back and saw Mr. Weston still smiling at me.

I shot him a quick smile before I sat in my back row seat and the role of the "Quiet Girl" enveloped me.

"Okay guys, so I am passing out a syllabus of what we will be covering." Mr. Weston started talking as he passed papers around the room, "We will start with the fun-filled topic of Reconstruction after the Civil War. Doesn't that sound fun?" He sarcastically asked us all. Groans filled the room.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"So we start right after assassination of President Lincoln in April of 1865, the country was finally at peace and-" I stopped listening. My phone was ringing. Shit!

Everybody started staring at me.

Blushing pink I looked down at the screen.

My breathing stopped.

Thatcher.

I got up and ran from the room before anyone could say anything.

It didn't matter. Nothing matter. If Thatch called I answered. If I called, Thatch answered.

That's how we worked.

"Thatcher." I beamed answering the phone. I ran to the nearest bathroom to keep from getting caught.

"Hey Evie." He responded and I could hear the smile in his voice.

My heart swelled.

"How are you? Are you doing okay? You feeling good?" I bombarded him with a million questions at once.

"Woah, woah slow down sis." He laughed, "One at a time."

I giggled, "Okay how are you?" I started

"I'm doing good, same old same old here. The guys are just getting ready to get transferred again so everyone is a bit antsy."

I bit my lip.

_Transferred._

"How are you doing?" He asked me

"Still breathing." I replied in a sigh, "Dad's away on a job so I only have to worry about mom."

He paused, "How is she doing?"

"No change Thatcher, she still won't look at me." I dryly replied.

"How's school going?" He asked changing the subject.

"Same old, same old. Me and Kelley against the world..." I paused but let the words come out anyway, "There is this new history teacher Mr. Weston, he is really nice and wants to help me with college. He thinks I could qualify for this program where they pay for all four years of your college, I really like him." I told him.

Cringing I thought, _"Fuck why did I add that last part?"_

"That's great Evie!" He exclaimed, "I know you will qualify, I believe in you!"

I smiled. Thatcher always believed in me.

Pausing silence. Something was coming.

"I have to sign off soon but before I do I wanted to tell you my relocation assignment." He told me.

There it was.

I held my breath. Please please be in the United States.

"I'm going to Algeria for 18 months." He quietly told me.

"Algeria!" I yelled, "Why?"

"Because it's close to Libya, Egypt and Israel." He sighed, "In case U.S. intervention is needed." He explained.

I started crying and that just made it worse.

"Evie please don't cry." Thatch softly spoke.

I wanted to reach across the line and hug him tightly. Africa, why Africa?

"Are you at least going to get to come home for a few days before going to Algeria?" I croaked out.

Silence, "I don't know."

I cried more. I wanted to crawl into my shell and not get out until Thatcher was back with me.

"Evelyn it will be okay, do you understand. We've survived this far and we can continue until I come back for you." Thatch determined and I wanted to believe him but all I could think of was Algeria.

"I need to go, but I will try and contact you soon with my new information." He told me, "I love you Evie." Thatch sounded sorrowful.

"I love you too Thatch." I softly squeaked out. Then the line went dead.

Sinking to the floor of the bathroom I wrapped my arms around my legs. Sobs shook my whole body.

_Nobody comes to save you now._

It didn't take long before I heard the bathroom door open. I just felt it was Kelley. I heard her sit beside me and feel her wrap her arms around me.

I continued to cry into my sweater, "Algeria! For 18 months!" I sobbed into my best friend.

* * *

Kelley helped me clean myself up. She tried to do her best to make it look like I wasn't crying.

Hand in hand we made our way back to Mr. Weston's classroom.

Outside the door I paused. Fear started to take hold. I didn't want to go back in there and face everybody's looks and stares. And I didn't want to face Mr. Weston's gaze.

I wanted my shell.

I wanted Thatcher.

I squeezed Kelley's hand telling her, "I'm afraid. I don't want to go."

She squeezed back, "It's okay. You got me."

"Anyone fucks with you will have me to deal with." Her voice was like solid iron.

I wanted to hug her.

Slowly I went for the door knob and turned it. It sounded like a bomb going off. The door opened in an explosion. The air felt eerily silent. Like a sort of calm before the storm.

Kelley's hand still in mind led us back to our seats. My face was looking at the floor the entire time. My copper locks shielding me from the faces. Yet I knew that Kelley was giving her, "None of your fucking business face" to everyone. That made me smile inside.

I got to my seat and switched from the floor to the desk.

_How am I going to be an optimist about this_

The rest of the class I didn't look up.

I knew Mr. Weston was waiting to meet my eyes.

I wasn't ready for that. I wondered if I ever would be.

* * *

"I'm thinking about bailing on Mr. Weston." I told Kelley.

School had just ended and I didn't feel like being interrogated by this new teacher who I couldn't figure out. But he wanted to figure me out.

"Why?" She asked putting her books in her locker

"After what happened today I don't feel like...anything really." I told her

"Evelyn if you don't go it will just make it worse, he'll get suspicious." She looked at me.

I knew she was right.

"You know I'm right."

I rolled my eyes.

"After school come over to my place okay." She gave me a hug, "Good luck babe."

Kelley walked away and I hated that she was right; and I had to do this but I didn't want to. And how she was doing the 'tough love' thing and I always thought that sucked.

I stood outside his door for the second time that day trying not to let the fear overtake me.

This was going to be a hoot.

I turned the knob and walked into the room.

He looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

Wonderful. I was now fighting the butterflies in my stomach. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Evelyn glad you're here." He got up from his desk and started walking to the back of the room, "Let's go into my office."

I followed and was standing in the doorway.

Mr. Weston took a seat in one of two chairs, "Sit down, get comfortable." He smiled.

I put my bag on the floor and sat across from him.

Silence. God only knows what he was going to ask me. Why was I crying? Was everything okay? Did I want to talk about it, blah blah blah.

"So, have any tattoos?" He casually asked me.

I blinked looking at him. Out of all the questions I did not expect him to ask that one.

"Uh, yeah I do. One on my back." I stammered out.

"Can I ask what it is?"

I titled my head to look at him, okay this was normal but it felt so weird. I reached for my bag and took my phone out. I held it up to him showing him the picture.

Thatch went with me to get it, he forged our dad's signature since I was under age. I had it for about six months now. It was an ornate bird cage with a bird flying with it's wings open into the air, away from the cage. My life.

Flying with the bird were the lyrics, "Some birds aren't meant to be caged." In black script writing.

The whole tattoo covered most of my back.

"It's really great." Mr. Weston said, "Why this specific design?" He asked

Changing the subject, "Do you have one?" I asked putting my phone away.

He held up his left wrist. There were three letters in black ink.

"GMA, what does it mean?" I asked

"Good man Ashmore, it was my grandfathers name." He smiled looking down at his wrist.

"So Evelyn tell me about yourself."

Time to do some thin line lying.


	3. Chapter 3

"There isn't much to tell sir." I replied trying to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"Now I'm sure that's not true." He smiled and I suddenly figured out Mr. Weston wasn't going to let me off easy.

Fidgeting in my seat, "Well it's all normal really."

_No it's not!_ My head screamed

"A mother, father and a brother. Oh mentioning my brother sorry I ran out of class today, I knew that was rude but it was to talk to him." I apologized.

"It's quite alright, is everything okay?" He gently questioned.

"Yeah, everything is fine, it's just Thatcher is a Marine so I don't get to talk to him that much so when he calls I always pick up. No matter what."

Mr. Weston studied me, "It's just you seemed upset when you came back into my classroom with Kelley."

"Yeah, um.."I coughed trying to pause for time in telling him what I didn't want him to know, "My brother got his new reassignment and it's a little farther than I would have liked."

"How much is a little farther?" He asked.

I ducked my head so I could hide behind my hair, "Africa." I quietly whispered.

Silence ticked by in moments. I couldn't see him because I was still hiding in my copper locks.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn." Mr. Weston's voice sounded sincere, tilting my head I looked up at him.

For moments I studied his face. Was he being real? Did he actually feel for my pain?

"Are you being genuine?" I asked him in an honest daze.

Poor Mr. Weston seemed taken back at my question. That snapped me out of my daze. Fuck why did I ask him that!

"Why would you think I was lying Evelyn?" He questioned in confusion.

Oh I really just wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

Ducking my head again all I could think was, _Stare at your skirt. Just stare and be quiet and maybe he'll just let it go._

The clock in my head was ticking slowly.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

A hand touched mine and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Shooting up I saw Mr. Weston almost fall back at my reaction to the simple touch. But it wasn't just a simple touch to me. Nothing was even when I was a kid; and it never would be.

This was a mistake a huge, gigantic mistake. I could pay for college on my own way. I could not risk letting Mr. Weston see into the world of lies I had tried so hard to put up and make perfect.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weston I don't think this is going to work. You should find someone else for this grant thing." I gathered my things as quickly as I could to flee from the tiny office.

"Evelyn, please wait." He tried to reason with me, I turned towards him for a brief moment.

He had a small piece of paper in his hand, he held it in front me of me and motioned for me to take it, "If you need...anything just call, please." He pleaded with me.

My eyes went to the paper.

_Don't take it Evelyn_

I grabbed the paper from his hand before fleeing in a daze.

* * *

The for the next week I was quiet in history class. I didn't speak unless I was spoken too. Mr. Weston called on me numerous times in order to try and get me to talk, but I would just answer and go back to being quiet.

He tried, with little results. But he tried. I'll give him that.

I figured maybe if I just went back to being the me everybody thought I was he would forget about me and hopefully everything about me and he wouldn't care.

_I've been stabbed in the back while they promised the earth_

Then I could forget about the number in my phone that was burning a hole in it ever since I put it there.

Under the name code name Ashmore.

To make it worse I hadn't even heard from Thatcher so I guessed he wasn't going to be able to come home before Algeria. Never before have I loathed a country more.

Mr. Weston's voice snapped me out of my self-loathing thoughts. Though I didn't look up at him. I had barely looked at him since our meeting.

"Around 1880 the country was starting-" He was cut off when the door opened.

"Excuse me is there something I can help you with?" I heard Mr. Weston ask.

Kelley gasped.

"Yeah I am looking for a little bird." That voice. I know that voice.

My head snapped up like a rubber band.

He saw me and beamed.

"Thatcher!" I gasped trying to hold in the tears but it was useless. Getting up from my seat I ran straight into his arms and up off the ground.

He held me tight, "Hey Evie."

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I sobbed into his shoulders getting his uniform wet.

"I came to surprise you dummy." Thatch whispered into my hair.

"I love you." I sobbed harder and gripped his as tight as humanly possible.

I heard clapping in the background but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Thatcher was here with me right now.

Thatcher put me down and I looked at my class in embarrassment.

Hugging him I said, "Let me get my stuff and we'll leave."

"Sounds good bird." Thatch smirked.

Half walking, half running I went to my desk and shoved everything into my bag. I turned back towards Kelley and gave her a long hug. I gave Mr. Weston a small smile before I left the class.

* * *

Thatch took me out to lunch.

"Will you stop staring at me you freak." He chuckled as we sat down and order our food.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to see you. I mean you are actually here!" I giddily exclaimed

"I hope so otherwise they let the wrong guy leave base." Thatch joked making me laugh.

"How long can you stay?"

"Just for the day." My face fell but I wasn't going to get discouraged.

"Well at least we have the day." I cheerfully replied making the best of the situation.

"How's school going?"

"It's going well, getting good grades. I start my scholarship applications in a few weeks." I told him

"Where are you thinking of applying?" Thatch asked

"Kelley and I are both applying to William and Mary and George Mason in Virginia; but George Washington University is our top choice." I explained to him

"You and Kelley don't have to go to the same place you know." He joked

"Yes we do, we wouldn't survive without each other." Seriously replying to Thatch.

Thatch nodded. He understood.

"How are _they_?" Thatcher asked and I knew who he was talking about.

"Mom still won't look at me. I do everything cook, clean, pay the bills, sometimes I wish she'd just leave." I angrily told him, "And I haven't seen dad in almost three months so that's a blessing, maybe one day he won't ever come back." I bitterly let out.

"Less than a year Evie and you and Kel will be away at college; then when I come back we can finally be a family just you and me." He grabbed my hand, "You've made it this far and you can continue until you are out of that house." He squeezed my hand.

Nodding I took a deep breath. I could make it, all I had left was less than a year and then I'd be away from that horrid place. Then it would just be me, Kelley and Thatch.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've struggling to make things right. That's how a superhero learns to fly._

* * *

Biking home after work at the studio I felt depressed. Saying goodbye to Thatch had taken all the wind out of me and I felt all alone again, I didn't want to wait 18 nail biting months for him to come home. I wanted him here and now, I wanted for us to be a family.

Pulling into up in front of the house I stopped dead in my tracks.

The truck was in the garage.

My blood chilled.

My father was home.

Slowly I entered the house hugging my bag to my side.

The TV was on but no one was in the living room. The bedroom door was closed and I heard shouting. This was not good. If I could just get to my room and lock my door then I would be good.

Gingerly I tiptoed to my room. Just a few more steps.

The bedroom door flung open.

Fuck!

Dad stepped out of the room and stomped over to me. I heard mom crying in the background. He stood over me and I looked down at the carpet.

"Look at me when I am in front of you bitch." He shouted and I flinched.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I quietly replied meeting his face.

His eyes were what they always were. Black and cold devoid of anything good.

My fathers black orbs eyed me up and down, "Why are you dressed that, you look like a whore." He sneered down at me.

I was wearing my blue spaghetti strapped leotard and black shorts.

"I just got home from work sir." Meekly replying

"Where do you work looking like that?" He yelled.

"At a dance studio sir."

Dad grabbed me by the arm hard, "Don't lie to me girl," He bellowed and his grip tightened, "Where do you really work?"

"I'm not lying I told you I work at a dance studio." I whimpered out feeling the pain in my arm.

"Don't talk back to me!" He slapped me across the face and I gasped out in pain.

Dad threw me onto the floor and my shoulders got cut along the edge of the glass table.

Crying out in pain I tried to move not to get blood on the carpet knowing I would have to clean it up.

"Shut up you little whore!" My father screamed at me hitting me in the face again, "I need to teach you a lesson." He reached for his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

Not the lighter burns. I broke out in a cold sweat. No, no no!

Frantically looking around the room I tried to find anything I could use.

Pushing up off the floor and ignoring the pain screaming in my body I ran up and picked up my textbook that had fallen out of my bag. Before he could do anything I smacked my father in the face and stomach with it before dropping it on the floor.

He started cursing. I had to act.

Picking up my bag I ran to the door and yanked it open, halfway out I felt his hands yanking me back by my hair trying to get me back into the house.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him and used all my strength to shut the door on his hands with some success.

"God dammit you little fucker!" Dad yelled letting me go. I clutched my bag and made a break for it running down the street in darkness not daring to look back.

* * *

I didn't stop running till I got to the dance studio and fumbled with my keys to unlock the door.

After 45 seconds I finally unlocked the door and stepped inside the pitch black studio. I re locked the door again before turning on the lights and sinking to the floor in exhaustion, wincing from the pain in my shoulders. Even after taking the short cuts I had been running for 25 minutes straight and now it was hard to breathe.

Glancing up I caught a look of myself in the mirrors causing a sob to escape my lips.

The right side of my face looked terrible. Hand marks and bruises were forming on the side of my face and my right eye was starting to bruise from the punches. My lip was cut and bleeding. There was a cut on the lower side of my left cheek that was bleeding.

Slowly turning around I cried a little when I saw my shoulders. There was a large gash cutting straight across the tops of my shoulders. Blood dripping down my back covering the black ink of my tattoo, seeping into my leotard.

God what was I going to do? I wanted Thatcher so badly. I wanted warm arms around me comforting me.

Wiping the tears dripping down my face I crawled over to my bag and grabbed my phone. I didn't know who to call. Kelley had left for the weekend with her family.

Staring down at my phone my heart tugged at the number I knew I needed to call.

My hands shaking, I held the phone to my ear as I heard it ring and ring.

_Oh God no one is going to pick up_ I panicked when finally I heard a click on the other line.

"Hello?" He answered and for a moment I couldn't do anything, "Hello?" He asked again.

"Good man Ashmore." I said into the phone.

"Evelyn?" Mr. Weston questioned, "Is everything alright."

I wanted to cry when he asked that, "If I ask you to come somewhere for help I need your promise that nothing will come of it, and you don't ask any questions. You have to promise tell no one." I steadily told him.

"Evelyn what's going on?" He questioned again only this time more worried.

"You have to promise." I pressed.

There was a moment of long silence and I was getting worried.

"Alright I promise. Where are you?" Mr. Weston finally spoke.

Mentally I breathed a sigh of relief, "The dance studio." I weakly replied.

"I'm on my way." Then the line went dead.

I curled up and let the sobs escape my body.

_What have you just done!_ My rational, conscious thinking screamed at me.

"Oh shut up!" I screamed into the empty studio.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by in silence. All I had were the thoughts forming a hurricane in my mind. A part of me wanted Mr. Weston to get to the studio as fast as he could. Another part wanted him to just not show up so nothing could be found out.

A knock at the door sounded me from my thoughts and startled the crap out of me. Slowly I got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I quietly asked.

"Good man Ashmore." Mr. Weston's honey voice replied and I let out a quivering sigh of relief and fear.

Cautiously I stood behind the door and opened it ushering Mr. Weston inside then quickly locking the door.

As I finished locking the door Mr. Weston started talking, "Evelyn what i-" He cut off and I heard him sharply draw in his breath. He saw my back; he saw the blood.

When I turned around I stared at the floor, "Please take a seat, I'll go get the first aid kit." I quietly told him as I walked across the studio.

My hands trembled as I picked up the first aid kit.

_Take a breath you don't need to make this worse Evelyn_

Glancing up I saw Mr. Weston sitting by the mirrors with his legs crossed. Quickly I made my way over to him and sat down with my legs folded under me. He didn't say anything as he opened the kit and take out the disinfectant pads.

"Tilt your face up." He asked me rather than told me.

Lifting my face to his he fully took me in. I saw his jaw clench and I him swallow hard.

The disinfectant touched the cut on my face and it made me flinch.

"Sorry." Mr. Weston meekly apologized.

"It's okay." I softly replied.

The minutes were passed on in silence as Mr. Weston cleaned and cared for my face and shoulders. After everything that had happened over the past couple of hours it still made me nervous to have him so close to me. Yet every time he touched me he was so kind and gentle because he didn't want to cause me anymore pain. I didn't know if it was possible but I thought with every touch a new blush formed on my body.

"That should do it." Mr. Weston told me as he finished with my shoulders.

Turning around I gathered everything and put it back in the first aid kit, then got up to go put it back. When I got back I saw him standing up and my heart panged for some strange reason.

I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to be alone.

"Thank you Mr. Weston." I sincerely told him standing in front of him.

"Evelyn, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" He asked me.

Pausing to think, I knew it would be stupid for me to lie to him now.

Mr. Weston sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, "Come on, you can stay with me for the night."

A crimson blush formed on every inch of my body. All I could do was just nod my head. I knew that this was breaking so many rules, but when in my life did I exactly follow the normal conventions of rules?

Locking the door I didn't say a word as I got into Mr. Weston's car and we drove away to his place.

_This slope is treacherous, this path is reckless_


End file.
